


One Night in New York

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Eureka
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessive!Nathan, Sheriff Carter's Wild Past, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Jack's comes to town. They drink, they laugh and they share stories of their past. Stories that amuse the town's people a lot. Especially one Nathan Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in New York

Title: One Night in New York – The Forgotten Unforgettable Night

Fandom: Eureka; loosely season 3

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Andrew Cosby and Jaime Paglia. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, hetero, drunk, exhibitionism, voyeurism

Main Pairing: Nathan/Jack

Side Pairings: Tess/Allison, Tag/Jo, Zane/Fargo, Lucas/Zoe, George/Stella, Johnny/Jack

Eureka Characters: Jack Carter, Nathan Stark, Allison Blake, Tess Fontana, Henry Deacon, Zane Donovan, Douglas Fargo, Jim Taggart, Josephina 'Jo' Lupo, Vincent, SARAH, Lexi Carter, Zoe Carter, Lucas, Pilar, Kevin Blake

Own Characters: Jonathan Meyer, Stella Meyer, George Dakota

Summary: An old friend of Carter visits to share an old story with him, uncovering old secrets.

 

**One Night in New York**

_ The Forgotten Unforgettable Night _

 

“What's up, Jo?”, asked Carter with a confident grin.

“Vince called, saying there's a drunk in Café Diem that demands to see the sheriff.”

Jack raised his eyebrows in wonder and shrugged, heading for Café Diem, Jo in tow. Curiosity got the better out of him, even though he knew he should probably go home or else his moody house wouldn't let him in again.

Upon entering the little restaurant, he paused shortly to take the scenery in.

At a table in the far corner sat Lucas and Pilar, obviously doing their homework, half joined by Zoe, who, in between serving, caught a few glances on their progress and discussed them with her best friend and her boyfriend. Family Blake sat at a table not far from the teenagers, Tess and Allison being engrossed in a conversation with Henry and Stark, who sat at the table next to them, obviously discussing some ridiculous, certainly hazardous, project by the looks on their faces, Kevin all the while was drawing on the napkins. Taggart waved Jo over to him and the deputy sat down to something that looked suspiciously like a double-date between Taggart and Jo and Zane and Fargo, even though the last one didn't know about this. Jack chuckled lowly, silently wondering if Jo's efforts to help Zane with wooing Fargo would really end well, seeing as the be-glassed young man was a bit oblivious when it came to such things. And finally, there, at the bar, sat a tall, dark and handsome man with a beer in his hand, slightly hunched over.

“I think you've had enough”, stated Jack loudly.

He drew the attention of nearly all other guests at himself, curiosity and gossip being big problems in such a small town. Zoe grinned broadly and waved her father. Vince looked grateful that the sheriff finally arrived, firstly because strangers were always a bit unnerving and secondly because he was the most nosy being in Eureka and he really wanted to know who that guy was.

“I would disagree”, grunted the stranger.

“Well, too bad you don't get a say in that”, chuckled Jack and sat down next to him.

“Shut up and drink a beer with me”, ordered the other man.

Carter locked eyes with Vince and nodded, silently ordering a beer for himself.

“I still think that you've had enough.”

“Please, I haven't had 'enough' since what's-her-face's party and that's been nearly thirty years ago.”

“Sally Maypepper. Her name was Sally Maypepper”, laughed Jack and took the beer from Vince.

“Yeah, Sally Maypepper. That was one hell of a party.”

“You remember that night, Johnny?”, asked the sheriff wide-eyed.

The man – Johnny – shook his head and laughed loudly, drawing more attention to the pair. The café had fallen into utter silence, everybody seemed intend on listening in on them.

“Hell no! The only thing I remember is that the party took place in San Francisco and we woke up in a fountain in the middle of Central Park in New fucking York, naked as the day we were born, me with a piercing and you with a tattoo!”, laughed Johnny loudly.

“Must have been the most awesome night in our lives”, grinned Jack and shook his head.

“Wait! You have a tattoo, Carter?”, gasped Jo with wide eyes.

The sheriff blushed, laughed and shrugged. Johnny on the other hand grinned mischievously and clapped his friend on the back. Jack took a sip on his beer.

“A failed tramp stamp”, announced Johnny.

“Johnathan, shut up”, groaned Jack and rolled his eyes.

“No, no, no, I want more details!”, pushed Jo with an evil grin.

“We all have no fucking clue as to how or why he got it. But we have a hypothesis! We think it was supposed to be a remembrance to our New York trip, but since Jackie had been so unbelievable drunk, he was so beside him that he couldn't even figure the right letters out! So, instead of NY he got NS!”, explained Jonathan, giggling unmanly.

Their audience chuckled lowly, trying to imagine a young Carter, waking up in a fountain with a tattoo on his lower back. The sheriff groaned and took a big gulp of his beer.

“Well, at least it wasn't me who had to explain that 'being intimate really, really, really doesn't work well with my new piercing'”, snickered Jack.

“Holy shit, that was the longest dry spell I've had in my whole life”, groaned Johnny.

“I bet”, grunted Jack and rolled his eyes. “Fucking playboy.”

“Oh, come on dad, you have to remember something of that night!”, pried Zoe eagerly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do”, mumbled Carter and cast a dirty glance at his old friend. “I remember clearly that when we tried to sneak out of my bedroom window and got caught by Lexi, this genius here thought it would be a good idea to take my little sister with us to that party.”

“Oh, come on! What other option did we have? Leaving her alone? You promised your parents you'd look after her while they were gone.”

“And looking after her required getting her totally wasted and naked in a fountain.”

“Your sister was with you in New York?”, asked Pilar curiously.

“Who else was there?”, edged Tess with bright eyes.

“Well, the Carter siblings, me, my sister Stella and my sister's boyfriend George. All of us butt-naked with the worst headaches possible”, grinned Johnny.

“And you don't remember how you got there?”, investigated Jo.

They were by now all facing the pair at the bar, Vince sat opposite them, giving each another beer as they had emptied their bottles already.

“Well... We drove to San Francisco, the five of us cramped together in a car... We couldn't decide which music was called for and we were quarreling the whole drive”, recalled Carter with a fond smile on his face. “Good old times...”

“So, if I get this straight, you sneaked out of your house – out of the city – together with your minor sister to get to a party, where you got so unbelievable drunk that you don't remember it anymore? And you are not allowing me any partying at all?”, huffed Zoe in mock-anger.

“Yeah, I have my reasons why I won't allow you to go to any parties. Those are always bad news. Because vodka-executions can end in alcohol poisoning.”

“What's a vodka-execution?”, interjected Fargo.

“That's a game Jackie and I invented”, answered Johnny proudly. “You take a water-gun, fill it with vodka, one of you gets undressed except for the underwear and the other shoots. Every shot that doesn't hit target, namely the mouth, gets licked off by the hit-man.”

“And... you two invented it?”, repeated Zane slowly with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, it was back when we were still an item, but the game got quite popular even after we split up”, answered John with a shrug.

“An item? As in together? Involved? A couple?”, asked Fargo wide-eyed.

“Yes, thank you very much, thesaurus”, grunted Carter with an eye-roll.

“Shesh, yeah, my dad is bisexual. Any problems?”, demanded Zoe to know, her voice dangerously quiet and her eyes fixing Fargo with a glare.

Fargo squeaked and shook his head vigorously, trying to hide behind Zane, who looked greatly amused by the fact that Douglas seeked him for protection. Maybe not all hope was dead.

“Does this mean your New York trip may have been more of a couple-outing with Lexi as a third wheel?”, changed Vince the topic again.

“No. We haven't been together for two years at Sally Maypepper's party”, answered Jack.

“But we have been best friends sixteen years before we got together and we stayed it after our breakup, too”, added Johnny with a broad grin.

“Doesn't mean that mom likes the fact that dad's ex-boyfriend is my godfather.”

Lucas raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend and looked up, from Jack to John to Zoe back again.

“We are losing track of the main topic here! I want to know how Carter got that tattoo!”, chided Jo annoyed and fixed Jack with a cheeky glare.

“Okay, so we have been to San Francisco, to Sally Maypepper's holiday estate, vodka-executions on mass”, recalled Jack, because he _knew_ that they always had had vodka-executions.

There seemed to be a light going on in Johnny's mind.

“I _do_ recall licking vodka from a navel. That was _your_ navel!”

“Because you are the worst hit-man ever”, grunted Carter. “And because we had a bet.”

“What kind of bet?”, asked Allison curiously.

Now it looked like Carter got an epiphany, his grin nearly breaking his face.

“The quarterback was gay. That's what I had said from day one. Typical closet-case. And Stella, Johnny's sister, and I had a bet going on, she was so sure he was straight. And... and on that party we've been so wasted already that I told Johnny about the bet and he said we should try and give him a show! And he--”

“--had a total hard-on. But I suppose we could have even turned a straight guy gay if we wanted to.”

“That means your sister owes me five hundred bucks!”, triumphed the sheriff.

“You could buy a new jeans from that money”, snickered Johnny.

“Why a new jeans?”, interjected Henry confused.

“Because Jackie here had been complaining about how much he misses that jeans he wore to the party back then.”

“It was my favorite jeans”, complained Carter.

“Yeah, I totally understand that. It was my favorite jeans, too.”

“Huh?”, asked Jack, confusion clearly written on his face.

“Your ass looked smoking in those jeans”, answered Johnny nonchalantly.

“Asshole”, grunted Carter. “My ass _always_ looks smoking.”

“Wouldn't argue that”, chuckled Johnny.

They clanged heir beer bottles together, laughing loudly. Some of the guests blushed brightly, others coughed awkwardly. Vince handed them both new bottles.

“You know, I would totally take you with me to Sacramento and we could buy you that jeans again”, invited Johnny leisurely.

“That's it!”, exclaimed Jack loudly.

The others jumped surprised, looking at the sheriff confused.

“You mean you'll let me buy you those jeans?”, asked Johnny intrigued.

“ _No_. Aside from the fact that those jeans wouldn't fit me. No, what I mean is that you have always had the desire to go shopping when drunk! And that's--”

“--the reason why we left the party! Because I've been nagging and my sister said she wanted a new dress, because her clumsy boyfriend had spilled red wine on it!”

“But it was way too late, no store was open anymore, aside from--”

“--the airport! And because it was your sister's idea to go to the 24/7 duty free shops, we had to take her along to that, too, even though you wanted to leave her at Sally's!”

“So you left a party to go to the airport just so you could go shopping?”, laughed Henry.

“Well... Sounds stupid when you say it like that”, grumbled Jack with a blush. “But they wouldn't let us near the duty free shops without a valid airline ticket...”

“And because I really, really, really wanted to go shopping, I purchased five first-class tickets to New York, because that was the next plane that was due.”

“Five first-class tickets?”, exclaimed Taggart.

“I'm rich”, answered Johnny with a shrug.

“And then we went shopping in the duty-free shop. It's a miracle that they didn't kick us out because we have been so drunk”, laughed Jack.

“And that must have been the place where you lost our favorite jeans”, concluded Johnny.

“Because we had no bags or anything and we left in the clothes you bought for us.”

“And because we wanted to sleep until we were sober again, we got into the plane. But there is alcohol in first class, so we didn't really sleep.”

“So the miracle how you guys got to New York is finally solved?”, grinned Zoe.

“That only leaves two open questions: How did you end up naked in a fountain? And where did you get that tattoo and that piercing?”, stated Jo satisfied, leaning back against Taggart.

“I... I don't remember...”, sighed Jack after some minutes in silence.

“Neither do I”, mumbled Johnny disappointed.

“Oh, come on! There has to be something! Anything! To help you remember”, huffed Tess.

“Yeah. I mean, maybe we find something that could trigger your memories again”, said Vince.

“Your town seems eager to know about the most embarrassing night of your life”, laughed John.

“Yeah, sometimes I wish I could just go invisible”, mumbled Jack embarrassed.

“Just like Sue Storm. Damn. Why should it be the hot blondes that go invisible?”

“Sue Storm?”, wondered Pilar irritated.

“Invisible woman? Fantastic Four?”, tried Johnny to supply. “You have to know them, they are--”

“--superheroes! Of course!”, exclaimed both Jack and John at the same time.

Their eyes went wide with recognition and something else the others couldn't quite put a finger on.

“What? Superman robbed your clothes and dumped you in the fountain?”, joked Zane.

He, along with the other citizens of Eureka, looked intrigued.

“We met someone in New York after we landed. One of them introduced themselves as Bruce Wayne, his friends were Selina Kyle and... and...”, started Johnny.

“Diana Prince and... wait... Stark! Tony Stark”, grinned Jack and nodded.

“So I introduced us as Clark Kent, Kara Kent, Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane and Lana Lang”, continued Johnny, a sly grin on his face. “Me, my sister, her boyfriend, Jackie and Lexi.”

“In that order. I so kicked him in the balls for that”, huffed Jack irritated and took a deep breath.

“We've all... fooled around, you know? They and us, we ran around the city and drank, singing and dancing and I had some fun with Catwoman, I think”, mused Johnny, delighted in the memory of a hot, steamy night with a girl whose face he barely remembered.

“Wonder Woman and Batman were a couple, I think. They wanted to get... I don't know, matching piercings or matching tattoos?”, contemplated Carter concentrated.

“That was how we ended up in that tattoo studio, I guess. And--”

Johnny looked like he just had a really big epiphany, but the sheriff stopped whatever his old friend had wanted to say with a dark glare. They exchanged some glances, unnoticed by the citizens of Eureka, but enough for Johnny to understand that he better should shut up.

“And then we went to the Central Park and played some kind of mix between strip-poker and never have I ever. Though, I don't remember how that had worked. But it ended with all of us being naked and totally wasted”, ended Jack definitely.

“So that's it? And what about Batman, Catwoman, Wonder Woman and Iron Man?”, wondered Zoe.

“Don't know, we've been alone when we woke up, that's the reason we didn't remember even meeting them, because they haven't been there when we woke up with those mothers of all hangovers”, answered John with a shrug.

“That is one hell of a story”, grinned Tess good amused.

“Yeah. And you are so gonna let me go to Pilar's party”, chided Zoe with a grin.

“Okay, okay, I give in!”, laughed Jack and shook his head.

He had had enough beer that night and enough good story and long forgotten memories, just for once he didn't feel like controlling Zoe. His daughter squealed in delight.

“You all heard him! You're my ear-witnesses!”, giggled the blonde.

“Yes, we did. But I still have one question, Carter”, piped Allison in.

“Eh?”

“Did you never think about getting rid of the tattoo?”

The sheriff looked at her with a calculating gaze and shrugged in the end.

“I mean, at least since you came to Eureka? We have the know-how to erase a tattoo without leaving scars or anything”, specified Allison.

“Guess it had always been a reminder of a wild time”, grinned Jack lazily.

“Right. I'm sure your wife loved it”, snickered Johnny and wanted to sip on his beer.

“She didn't really bother”, commented Jack and took John's beer away.

“Hey!”, protested the dark-haired man.

“You've had enough. Or else you're gonna wake up tomorrow, not remembering how you got here. It's gotten late, you've had a long road trip to Eureka. Let's head home. I really need to introduce you to SARAH, you're gonna love her.”

The others looked at the clock in confusion, realizing that it was in fact quite late already. Allison cursed lowly under her breath, standing up and indicating for her wife to come along. Tess smiled at her and nodded, taking Kevin's hand and leading her family out of Café Diem. Pilar left, closely followed by Lucas, who kissed his girlfriend good bye first. Taggart took Jo's hand and whispered something into her ear, the deputy giggled uncharacteristically and nodded eagerly. Both left in a hurry, forgetting about their company. Henry clapped Jack on his back in a friendly manner and left. Zane and Fargo sat awkwardly next to each other.

“Zane, how about you bring Fargo home safely so he doesn't blow something up on his way?”, suggested the sheriff with a mischievous grin.

Zane looked at him irritated, but a short nod from the older man told him that Carter was in cahoots with Jo, so he grinned and nodded eagerly.

“The sheriff is right, Dougie, not that you destroy our city!”

Fargo wanted to protest, a dark blush covering his cheeks, but he still went with the other scientist. Zoe came back after she got changed and smiled broadly at her father and her godfather.

“Good night, Vince, doctor Stark”, waved the blonde before the three of them got home together.

Johnny laughed and slung his arm around Jack's shoulders. Once they entered the bunker, they were greeted by a very happy SARAH. She loved guests and she and John chatted for hours to go. Zoe soon went to bed after some stories traded from her Uncle John. Soon after, her godfather searched for the guest-bedroom (rather hard when totally wasted) and fell instantly asleep.

“Sheriff Carter? Do you not intend to go to bed?”, asked SARAH confused once she registered that one of her inhabitants was nearing the door.

“No, I have something to do. Keep an eye on John and Zoe”, whispered Jack and left the bunker.

He got into his car and drove back to the city, searching for one house he never had visited before but knew where to find it all too well. It was the middle of the night when he came to a halt at the front-door and ringed the bell reluctantly. Once the door opened, a barely clothed Stark looked at him in annoyance. Ripped muscles, a well-built torso, a scuffled look on his face, deep green eyes piercing him with wicked amusement.

“Why, Carter, are you not even able to locate your own bunker anymore?”

“No, no I do remember where my home is”, grinned Jack likewise wicked.

Nathan stocked shortly, a flash of confusion passing over his face before he got his emotions into check again. The scientist snorted irritated.

“Well, then. Shouldn't you be at the bunker right now, cuddling with that _boyfriend_ of yours?”

Instead of a heatedly reply like he thought though, all he received was a Cheshire-esque grin.

“Why, one would think you're jealous, _Tony_?”, chuckled Carter, mirth dancing in his eyes.

“I don't know what you are talking about, Carter”, growled Stark stoically.

“You've been awful silent when we were at Cafè Diem. A bit like you already knew the story. And that's because you did. Because I told you when we met back then in New York and because you were there the rest of the night. I remember it now. How we met you and your friends in New York and how your friends wanted those tattoos and we all got there together. But since you don't seem to want to remember...”, drawled Jack slowly and turned around.

He stretched and his shirt got pulled up, just enough to show the black ink on his lower back. The letters NS were boldly written there, vines draped and curled around it and a little heart pointed down between his ass-cheeks like an arrow. Stark's arm shot out to stop Jack, holding him with an iron-grip. His other hand slowly stroked over the tattoo, tracing the lines. The touch was soft and gentle, just how Jack remembered. Nathan's strong pull threw him against a hard chest, the hand that previously had stroked his back slid around his waist, securing him in a tight embrace.

“Why did you never get rid of it? We got the most state of the art laser technology”, whispered Nathan darkly into Jack's ear, his tongue licking over the shell.

“Well, even though I didn't remember how I got it, I still had the feeling that it was... important... And after I met _you_ , Nathan Stark, I kept it out of a different reason...”

“A different reason, eh?”, growled Stark possessively.

“Well, there had been a reason why we had sex back in New York. Three times. And two blow-jobs. There was a certain chemistry between us. I lo—liked you right from the start”, Jack caught himself before he said the Big Word, “What... about you? You clearly remembered and still didn't say a thing. All you ever did was insulting me and trying to woo your ex-wife.”

“I didn't try to woo her, I tried to annoy you, because it drove me crazy how you just won't remember me and flirted with Allie instead”, jealousy evident in Nathan's voice.

“But flirting is just the way we act. I mean, she's with Tess now and we still do it. You're really, really, really jealous. Have been back in New York, still are”, laughed Jack softly.

Nathan spun him around and kissed him hardly, his hands squeezing Jack's ass.

“So... Where do we stand now...? After a one-night-stand thirty years ago...?”, asked the sheriff.

“Mh... My memories are a bit hazy, how about we revive them a bit and talk this through in the morning during breakfast?”, suggested the scientist.

They kissed again and closed the door rather loudly. But both knew that this would be the first of many nights. Many, many nights.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
